Percakapan Cangkir Kopi
by V. Vichi L
Summary: Ketika cangkir berbaris, terdapat percakapan yang dirangkai manis. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: K+

**Genre**: Angst/Tragedy

**A/N**: _First of all_, makasi BANYAK buat para reviewer di The Ice Blue Eyes sama Blood yang udah ikhlas review kegejean saya. Makasi buat kak **Haruki Karayuki D.**, buat Mbah **Uzzie**, buat **runavi higesa**-chandi The Ice Blue Eyes. Makasi buat **draconiandevil18**,** inessegreen **kawan seperjuangan saya, **runavi higesa**-chanlagi, , dan **Chellesmere** di Blood. Makasi yang baca, makasi yang nge-fav! I love you guys, thanks for the support! :D

Ini another geje FF saya yang dibuat di tengah-tengah wabah webe yang melanda. Mohon maklum dengan kegejeannya. :P

* * *

**Percakapan Cangkir Kopi**

**Written by V. Vichi L.

* * *

**

Tiga, dua, satu.

Kau teguk lagi kopi itu. Tidak, bukan Wiski Api, kau minum kopi. Namun kopi yang entah sudah berapa cangkir kau minum itu lebih memabukkan. Seolah ada ramuan pemabuk yang dicampurkan di dalamnya. Kau sadari bahwa bukan karena ada ramuan atau tidaknya, namun karena ada hal lain yang membuatmu uring-uringan hanya dengan minum entah-berapa-cangkir kopi vanilla latte itu. Kau tahu bahwa tidak hanya kandungan kafein di dalamnya saja yang membuatmu terjaga. Kau ingin sekali tertidur, tak peduli jika harus tertidur di tempat seperti itu, namun hal itu terasa begitu sulit.

Menunggu—untuk apa?

Kursi-kursi terbengkalai yang sudah lama ditinggalkan orang yang mendudukinya menjadi saksi bisu penantianmu. Kau lihat lampu temaram di atas jendela? Saat pertama kau menginjakkan kakimu kemari, lampu minyak itu masih benderang. Berpendar dalam cahaya remang di dalam kedai. Bahkan lampu minyakpun sudah lelah untuk tetap menerangi ruangan, mengapa kau tidak?

Tiga, dua, satu…

Untuk apa? Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Coba perhatikan pria kotor yang tertidur di sana. Sungguh memalukan. Begitu? Kau ingin berakhir seperti itu? Tidak? Ya? Mengapa? Lalu apalagi yang kau harapkan?

Kau tahu, sudah sebaiknya kau periksakan kondisi psikismu karena kau mulai bertingkah seperti orang tak waras. Mendatangi kedai kopi kecil hanya untuk minum kopi, melamun, tenggelam dalam duniamu sendiri. Bahkan kau sempat adu jotos dengan pria bertopi runcing minggu lalu, hanya untuk menduduki meja di ujung dekat wastafel—yang sedang kau duduki sekarang. Mengapa? Apa ada 'jejak' yang ditinggalkan di kursi ini? Apa?

Cermin terpajang tepat di sebelahmu. Berkacalah. Berkaca dan temukan telah jadi apa kau sekarang. Begitu berantakan bak gelandangan. Begitu sakit. Pucat. Begitu…bukan dirimu.

Tiga, dua, satu…

_Ketika cangkir berbaris, terdapat percakapan yang dirangkai manis_.

_Dia mengangkat cangkir, sweaternya dirapatkan. Tidak ada tanda untuk memulai argumen di ekspresinya._

"_Begini, aku ke sini untuk minum kopi, oke?"_

"_Tak biasanya Healer top sepertimu mampir ke kedai hanya untuk minum kopi."_

"_Dan tak biasanya pria kaya sepertimu mampir ke kedai hanya untuk minum kopi."_

"_Ms. Copycat."_

"_Mr. Bigmouth."_

_Begitu lancar untuk bicara dengannya._

Bahumu bergetar, cangkirmu bergetar. Kau memegang gagang cangkir itu kuat-kuat, sementara pikiranmu berputar dengan begitu frustrasi. Kau menangkap pandangan pelayan paruh baya yang selalu memerhatikanmu. Ada yang bilang dia itu _gay_ dan kau jijik dekat-dekat dengan pria _gay_, apalagi banyak yang bilang kalau Norman Laider itu selalu setia menempatkan matanya padamu. Pandangannya selalu membuatmu begitu risih, tak nyaman. Kau menggeram lewat napasmu yang berat, menatap Laider dengan pandangan tak suka. Suara denting bel membuat Laider mengalihkan pandangan pada tiga tamu barunya.

Kau mengacak-acak rambutmu frustrasi, menggeram, namun kau tahu kau tidak punya kuasa. Kau tidak punya pegangan kuat untuk protes. Kau tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan. Kau ingin berteriak, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau terluka. Kau pernah merasakan Cruciatus dan tahu bahwa Kutukan itu tak lebih sakit dari ini. Seperti ada tangan tak kasatmata yang memeras hatimu.

Kau mengangkat tanganmu sebagai tanda untuk Louis. Dia mengangguk dan segera membawakanmu setermos kopi vanilla latte, lalu pergi tanpa kata-kata. Dia tahu bahwa kau memang tidak membutuhkannya untuk bersuara dan kau sangat menghargai itu.

Kau mengangkat cangkirmu, menatap jemarimu. Berpikir.

"_Aku mengistirahatkan pikiran," katamu menghela napas. "Perusahaan begitu menyusahkan, kau tahu?"_

"_Menjadi Healer juga tidaklah mudah. Kami seperti dikejar-kejar; lari ke sana, lari ke sini…"_

"_Jadi orang dewasa tidak mudah—kuharap aku bisa menikmati masa kecilku lagi. Ya benar, menikmati doktrin-doktrin memuakkan yang diterapkan ayahku."_

"_Jangan berkata seperti itu, setidaknya Dunia Sihir sudah damai."_

"_Ini aneh. Kau tahu, bicara denganmu bagai teman lama?"_

Dan lalu dia tertawa. Suaranya berdengung keras di kepalamu. Kau sangat ingat tawa itu, walau sudah lama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Tidak ada kebohongan, kau akui bahwa tawa itu enak didengar.

"_Well, kita bisa jadi teman."_

"_Aku juga bosan berargumen denganmu. Yeah, mungkin kita bisa 'mencoba hal baru'. Namun jika aku tidak menyukainya, kita kembali pada 'hal lama'."_

Kau ingat dia tertawa lagi. Kau senang mendengarkannya. Begitu lepas dan tanpa nada cemooh. Hanya tawa. Terkadang kau ingin memilikinya.

"_Baiklah… 'Coba hal baru'?"_

"'_Coba hal baru'."_

Kau meneguk kopimu lagi, merasa begitu letih. Kau tatap air kopi yang berwarna coklat muda—mengingatkanmu pada matanya. Kau ingat saat kau menatap kedua mata itu; ada sesuatu yang menyengatmu. Elektriksitas, biasa kau menyebutnya. Kau selalu tahan menatap mata itu tanpa berkedip, dan kau akan merasakan rasa geli ketika jantungmu berdetak begitu keras bak genderang. Kau ingat rasa itu, ketika kau menyebut namanya, seolah kehangatan menyelimutimu. Kau juga ingat musik itu, ketika dia mengucapkan namamu yang mengundang kesejukkan, membuatmu ingin memaksanya untuk terus mengatakannya. Kau merindukan suara itu, merindukan namamu dipanggil. _Cheesy_, tapi itu benar.

Dan pikiran itu membuatmu menggeram.

Kau merasa begitu hina. Kau tahu ini hukumanmu. Kau tahu kau pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi dirimu benci mengakuinya, karena akan selalu ada perasaan bersalah yang muncul. Akan ada perasaan marah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tak suka rasa itu, mengingatkanmu bahwa kaulah yang menjadi penyebab keadaanmu sekarang. Bahwa kaulah yang membuatmu seperti ini. Bahwa kaulah penyebab semua masalah terjadi. Kau bersalah, kau terdakwa. Namun kau terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya. Kau terlalu _egois_.

Kau teguk lagi kopi di tanganmu, seolah itu adalah obat penenang, obat penghilang depresimu.

Kau tertawa, mengejek dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu mencemooh orang-orang bermasalah sepertimu. Kau bilang mereka cengeng; hanya pecundang yang stres karena hal bodoh seperti itu. Apa-apaan, meratapi 'hal' tak wajar yang absurd? Sungguh tidak masuk diakal. Namun kau termakan perkataanmu sendiri. Kau cengeng, kau pecundang, kau _stres_. Kau telah mengenal 'hal' tak wajar yang absurd itu. Kau bahkan berteman baik dengan'nya'. Ternyata, tak terduga, teman baikmu itu berkhianat. Membuatmu begitu jatuh. Membuatmu memasuki kata 'sakit'.

Kau memendam wajahmu di kedua tanganmu. Kau menahan kesakitan di dalam dirimu dengan begitu keras. Kau tidak ingin menjadi pria cengeng. Kau ini pria dewasa, dirimu terbuat dari baja—berulang kali kau teriakan itu di kepalamu, mencoba meyakinkan dirimu dengan kebohongan.

Kau menahan laju ingatanmu mati-matian. Kau tidak ingin mengulangnya lagi. Kau harap kau bisa meng-Obliviate ingatanmu, atau memodifikasinya, tapi kau sadar kau masih ingin memilikinya. Ingatan itu terlalu indah untuk dilupakan, namun terlalu sedih untuk dikenang.

Jangan.

_Ketika cangkir berbaris..._

Kau tahu betapa sia-sia kau mencoba. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu, memejamkan matamu, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Kau sering mengundang ilusinya untuk menemanimu. Berbagi sepi. Hanya diam, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Kau harus mengakui, kau tak rela melihatnya berjalan pergi. Kau sadar bahwa kau masih menginjak garis 'sehat' namun kau juga menginjak garis 'sakit'. Kau berjalan di antara keduanya, berusaha mencapai kembali garis 'sehat' yang seutuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kau berusaha untuk menatap ke depan, melupakan yang telah lalu. Namun apa yang kau tatap di depanmu hanyalah hidup yang monoton. Tak berwarna. Hitam putih. Di sekelilingmu hanyalah kehidupan bak padang pasir yang terhampar luas. Kau melihat berbagai jenis kaktus. Berbagai orang berkendara unta yang hanya lewat di depanmu tanpa pernah mau berhenti untuk sekedar menawarkan tumpangan, mengakhiri perjalananmu yang cukup panjang. Apalagi dengan kaki telanjang yang mulai memanas akibat bergesekan dengan aspal yang selalu disapa terik matahari. Kau tahu kau lelah, namun bagian di dirimu begitu keras kepala untuk berhenti.

Kau tak ingin terus seperti ini, tapi kau begitu ingin untuk terus menyimpannya. Ingatanmu, bayangannya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan 'hal' tak wajar yang absurd itu.

…_terdapat percakapan yang dirangkai manis…_

"_Kau tahu, kurasa sudah cukup lama kita hanya bertemu di sini, menikmati kopi, berbincang…"_

"_Biar kuhitung, enam bulan?"_

"_Yep. Dan bagaimana, apa kau menyukai 'hal baru'?"_

"_Berat kuakui, Granger, tapi kurasa aku menikmatinya."_

"_Kau tahu, ini tidak seburuk yang kukira."_

"_Ya, ini tidak seburuk yang kukira juga. Kupikir akan begitu sulit berbicara baik-baik dengan gadis cerewet sepertimu."_

_Dia terkekeh dengan candaan yang kau lontarkan. "Wanita, Malfoy. Aku sudah jadi wanita."_

Kau ingat bibirnya yang terangkat, tersenyum. Kau suka caranya tersenyum, mengingatkanmu akan kehangatan senyuman ibumu. Namun kau mulai frustrasi saat mengingat hal selanjutnya yang terjadi. Kau tidak menginginkan bagian _itu_ terulang.

_Pertanyaan meluncur dari seringaimu._

"_Ngomong-omong, Granger, kau sebut apa 'hal baru' ini?"_

Kau berusaha untuk berhenti.

"_Teman?"_

Awalnya kau begitu yakin bahwa dia juga berada di posisimu saat ini, bahwa dia membalasnya. Kau tahu kau telah 'jatuh' pada wanita ini. Kau tahu ada sesuatu—sebuah 'hal' yang tumbuh semenjak tiga bulan setelah kalian 'mencoba hal baru'. Ada sebuah 'hal' yang bangun setelah sekian lama tertidur panjang. Dulu kau begitu menikmatinya, namun kini kau membencinya. Benci karena 'hal' itu telah membuatmu seperti ini—berada di antara kedua garis yang adalah keadaan fatalmu.

"_Teman?"_

"_Ya, teman, Malfoy. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" dia bertanya khawatir._

Ingin kau menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat. Kau benci perkataan yang keluar dari mulutmu. Kau sudah mengenal semua tentangmu, dan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutmu selalu hal yang tidak baik. Kau benci itu.

"_Aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku ingin lebih."_

Kau ingat betapa kagetnya dia saat itu. Kau ingat kedua matanya yang berubah gelap. Kau ingat caranya menurunkan cangkir kopi ke atas meja. Dramatis, kau ulang, mengingat hal kecil seperti itu. Kau curiga bahwa kau mulai gila.

"_Aku ingin lebih."_

"_Apa… Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku tahu ini akan terdengar aneh dan mungkin—"_

"_Tunggu dulu…"_

Kau menekan kepalamu dengan kedua tanganmu. Berusaha menghentikan ingatan yang begitu lancarnya berjalan, yang terus berputar bak video. Sangat jelas. Lalu kau merasakan rasa itu. Rasa bersalah. Rasa egois. Rasa marah. Rasa…sakit.

"_Tunggu dulu… Draco, ini… Ini salah."_

"_Salah?"_

Kau mengguncang cangkir di tanganmu. Sepertinya kau ingin meledak. Kau ingin menghilang. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Membiarkan malam mendekapmu erat-erat, menyelimutimu dengan selimut kegelapan yang terasa lebih hangat dari kopi di tanganmu.

"_Salah?"_

"_Jika maksudmu… Draco, ini tidak boleh."_

"_Apa? Kenapa? Aku tahu kau berada di posisi yang sama sepertiku. Aku tahu kau merasakannya juga! Jangan menyangkal, Granger."_

"_Tidak."_

Itu menyakitkan. Berhenti, kau bilang?

"_Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku menganggapmu teman."_

"_Teman?"_

"_Draco, ini terlarang."_

"_Terlarang apanya? Kau bilang Dunia Sihir sudah damai."_

"_Bukan."_

_Ketika cangkir berbaris…_

Kau tidak sanggup. Tubuhmu bergetar, wajahmu tenggelam dalam lengan. Kau ingat rasa bimbang dan kesulitan yang pernah kau rasakan di tahun keenammu di Hogwarts. Seperti ini. Linglung, bertanya-tanya mana yang benar dan salah. Kau ingin seperti itu. Menangis. Tapi kini pikiran itu begitu terasa kekanak-kanakan. Menangis? Untuk yang seperti ini? Untuk 'hal' tak wajar yang absurd?

"_Jika yang kau maksud adalah 'lebih' yang kupikirkan, maka ini terlarang."_

"_Mengapa?"_

"_Aku akan menyakiti seseorang."_

"_Siapa? Aku?"_

"_Suamiku. Ronald."_

…_terdapat percakapan yang dirangkai manis…_

"_Weasley?"_

"_Aku mengundangmu di pernikahan kami delapan bulan yang lalu, kan?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Tapi… Tapi kuyakin undangannya sampai."_

Bodoh. Kau ingat sekarang. Saat itu, kau berdebat dengan sainganmu di perusahaan. Begitu memusingkan dan menjengkelkan, sainganmu itu. Dia memanfaatkan segala cara untuk menang. Kau begitu marah; membakar semua dokumen tentang bukti-bukti kelicikan sainganmu. Salah satunya mungkin undangan.

"_Draco?"_

"_Apa?"_

Kasar sekali. Kata itu meluncur dengan kasar. Kau tahu betapa marahnya kau saat itu. Kau begitu membenci Weasley yang mengambilnya darimu. Kau bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilihatnya dari seorang miskin seperti Weasley? Dia tak tampan, dia bodoh, dia miskin. APA yang dilihatnya?

"_R-Ronald menungguku. Kami akan makan malam bersama keluargaku."_

"_Oke."_

"_Kau… kau mau melanjutkan 'hal baru' ini, kan, Draco?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kita kembali ke 'hal lama'."_

"_Apa?"_

Kini kau sadari bahwa melakukannya adalah kesalahan besar. Namun semua 'hal' yang kau rasakan membutakanmu. Semua 'hal' yang tidak akan mudah dihilangkan, membuatmu berakhir di sini. Dengan kondisi seperti ini. Berharap dia datang dan tersenyum, duduk di sebelahmu sambil berbincang-bincang. Berharap dia tertawa saat mendengar leluconmu. Berharap kalian bisa minum kopi bersama, menikmati malam.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya kau bangun, melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 11:15 AM. Waktumu habis. Kini saatmu untuk kembali menjalani hari. Menjalani kehidupan yang begitu monoton dan sepi. Bekerja di sana-sini, membangun usahamu yang mulai turun. Terkadang kau berpikir untuk membuat kedai kopi untukmu sendiri. Tapi itu tidak akan sama. Tempatmu adalah di sini. Selama entah-berapa-lama, kau tahu tempatmu di sini. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Itu bukan janji, tapi itu perintah. Perintah suara di kepalamu dari antah berantah. Kau akan kembali lagi besok, setelah matahari tenggelam, pada tepat pukul jam 06:00 PM. Terus seperti itu. Seperti siklus harian.

Lalu kaupun pergi.

_Ketika cangkir berbaris_…

Norman Laider mengelap cangkir-cangkir kopi yang baru saja dicucinya, tidak memedulikan Louis yang sudah pulang duluan, lari dari tanggung jawab. Norman mengedarkan pandangan, matanya meredup simpati karena ternyata pelanggan setianya sudah angkat kaki dari tempat biasanya: meja ujung dekat wastafel. Kedua tugasnya selesai. Dia senang menjalani tugas pertamanya sebagai pelayan kedai milik Mr. Chace George tua yang baik hati, menawarkan pekerjaan untuknya saat dia terpuruk dan mabuk di depan kedai. Dia ingat betapa menderitanya dia saat itu: diusir ibunya yang selingkuh, melihat ayahnya yang pemabuk, melihat adiknya yang sering membawa laki-laki asing ke rumah. Mr. George baik sekali, membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka.

"Aku memercayaimu, Nak. Dulu kehidupanku persis seperti itu." Norman ingat perkataan pria tua itu.

Namun dia tidak menyukai pekerjaannya yang kedua. Orang-orang menyangka dirinya hanyalah _gay_ yang sedang mencari mangsa. Salah satunya adalah pelanggan setianya. Dia benci hal itu. Dia masih normal, dia punya Susie yang setia menantinya di rumah. Dia juga tidak tega memerhatikan pelanggannya yang depresi dengan sebegitunya. Dia merasa simpati, kasihan, berharap pria itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Berharap pria itu memperoleh apa yang direnggut darinya kembali.

Norman tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pelanggan setianya itu. Dia tahu seberapa terkenalnya pria pirang itu, maka dia bertanya, apa yang dilakukan pria kaya sepertinya di kedai kopi kecil ini? Apa yang membuat pria sukses sepertinya sedepresi itu? Norman memerhatikannya yang hanya memesan vanilla latte pada Louis—dia tahu pria itu tidak menyukainya yang dianggap _gay_ yang memakunya dengan ketertarikan—, melamun, menatap udara hampa seolah membutuhkan jawaban, meringis frustrasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya. Norman memerhatikan air mukanya yang berubah, seolah ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya muncul dan mengganggunya.

Norman awalnya tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan itu. Dia tidak mau memerhatikan pria yang depresi seperti itu, dia kasihan padanya. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditatap dengan pandangan menyelidik, merisihkan, penasaran. Namun wanita itu terus memaksanya, memohon padanya. Entah mengapa, Norman penasaran, wanita itu tidak duduk saja di sebelahnya, menikmati kopi, berbincang, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dulu.

Ting!

Norman menghela napas. Pelanggannya akan selalu datang pada jam malam seperti ini, di saat kedai hendak tutup.

"Mr. Laider."

"Ya, Miss?"

"Apa…?"

"Ya, Miss. Dia masih sering ke sini."

Norman mendengar helaan napas dari pelanggan di depannya.

"Aku menyesal membiarkannya seperti itu. Aku juga menyesal membuatmu melakukan ini, Mr. Laider."

"Sejujurnya, Miss, saya tidak tega memerhatikannya seperti yang Anda minta. Tapi saya rasa…" Norman menghela napas, meletakan lapnya di atas cangkir yang sedang dilapnya. "Dia depresi, Miss. Saya… saya tidak tega memerhatikannya yang seperti itu. Anda harus melihatnya. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah melamun, meminum setermos kopi—begitu… depresi."

Wanita itu meletakan tangan di keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia seperti itu."

"Mungkin Anda bisa bicara dengannya? Seperti yang Anda biasa lakukan dulu?"

Norman menangkap ekspresi panik di wajah wanita itu. Semakin lama dia semakin curiga, mengapa wanita itu menyuruhnya memerhatikan Mr. Malfoy? Mengapa setiap saran yang diberikannya selalu membuat panik wanita itu?

"Tidak bisa," katanya menyesal. "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berumah tangga. Kini aku sedang mengandung anak pertamaku."

Norman mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada jawaban itu. "Mengapa? Memang itu dilarang?"

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan—yang mencurigakan—sebelum akhirnya dia menghela napas lagi, membenarkan posisi tasnya yang merosot. Norman tahu wanita itu tidak akan menjawab, entah mengapa, maka dari itu dia melanjutkan.

"Dia tidak akan berhenti, Miss. Saya punya firasat bahwa dia akan terus seperti itu. Seperti ada yang direnggut paksa darinya, entah apa, saya tidak mengerti."

"Aku… Aku menyesal, Mr. Laider. Aku tidak tahu akan begini jadinya." Wanita itu meringis pelan. "Maksudku, aku hanya ingin minum kopi dan singgah sebentar. Mengapa jadinya seperti ini?"

Norman tidak mengerti kalimat terakhir wanita itu.

"Miss, maaf, tapi saya merasa ikut campur dalam hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh saya ketahui," kata Norman sesopan mungkin. "Saya… saya merasa ikut masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadi orang lain."

"Maafkan aku, Mr. Laider, ini salahku. Kau… kau boleh berhenti mengerjakan ini," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Dia menatap Norman dengan pandangan putus asa. "Aku minta maaf. Kau boleh berhenti jika kau sudah tidak sanggup melakukannya."

"Memerhatikan orang memang tidak sulit, Miss. Tapi ini… Saya rasa saya sudah terlalu memasuki area pribadi, maaf."

Wanita itu tersenyum miris dan merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, mengulurkannya.

"Ini, untuk semua yang kau kerjakan," katanya.

Norman tidak mau menerimanya; ia merasa bahwa yang dikerjakannya bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan. Hanya hal sepele.

"Tidak, Miss. Saya melakukannya tanpa pamrih, sungguh. Tapi saya menghargai kebijaksanaan Anda. Terima kasih."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," kata wanita itu memaksa.

"Tidak, Miss, terima kasih. Lebih baik uang itu Anda simpan. Untuk minum kopi, barangkali?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, tersenyum getir. "Kurasa, aku tidak akan minum kopi lagi setelah apa yang terjadi."

…_terdapat percakapan yang dirangkai manis…_

"_Baiklah… 'Coba hal baru'?"_

"'_Coba hal baru'."

* * *

_

**A/N**: Wah abal ==a

Ini asli dibikinnya malem banget waktu saya kena insomnia dan karena pulsa saya abis gara-gara ngetweet Greyson Chance yang gak dibales-bales. Beginilah susahnya jadi fan girl saiko. *curcol*

Maaf kalo memusingkan~

Tapi saya lagi mood bikin FF angsty. *emang FF saya angst semua* :P

Yah begitulah…

Mohon banget reviewnya! Saya lagi sepi review banget huhu. The Ice Blue Eyes aja sepi bener cuma 3, Blood cuma 5. ==a

REVIEW DOOOO~NG!

V. Vichi L.


End file.
